Del Pecado y Amor En Una Sola Noche
by Keicchi
Summary: "Yo tambien te amo..." Susurró... Pero no era suficiente. [MakoHaru]


_**A/N:**_ _Un viejo drabble que encontré en mis archivos, y al terminarlo ya no quedó tan drabble... No sé si vale la pena continuarlo o no. Espero les guste~ (:_

_._

.

.

Mako suspiró una vez más en la noche.  
_Estaba sucediendo de nuevo._  
El castaño dejó el celular sobre la mesa con calma. El hombre del otro lado del cuarto solo llevaba su ceño fruncido.  
- Bienvenido a casa.- Dijo Makoto mientras se levantaba de la punta de la cama. -¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?  
Él no le contestó, sino que continuó su camino hacía el armario y empezó a quitarse la ropa de trabajo. El ojiverde se acercó a él tratando de llamar su atención, y su esposo giró sobre sus talones.  
- Es obvio que no te importa eso. -replicó mostrando sus dientes.  
Makoto respiró y trató de pensar muy bien sus palabras. Él era toda una pesadilla cuando empezaba a enojarse...  
-No digas eso...- acercó su mano para tocar su hombro, pero el de cabello negro la apartó con rudeza.  
-¡No me toques!  
Su aliento olía a alcohol y sentirlo le daba nauseas. Él le había prometido que dejaría de tomar, pero hoy de nuevo...  
Su esposo fue hacía el otro lado del cuarto y tomó el teléfono del castaño mientras se sentaba. Mako no se movió.  
-¿con quién hablaste hoy?  
-...Con Haru.  
-Te dije que no hablaras más con él.  
Makoto giró la cabeza. -¡Es solo mi amigo!- Intentó defenderse pero sabía que era tarde.  
_Siempre fue tarde. Un error._

_._

_._

La lluvia hacía que su cabello se pegara en sus sienes, pero su rostro mojado era bueno para disimular sus lagrimas. Su ropa estaba pegada a su piel estaba helada.  
Él estaba enamorado. Lo intentó y lo intentó. Y no estaba funcionando.  
Pensó que sería suficiente con estar junto a él.  
Sobó su brazo con un poco de dolor. Sus ojos aún ardían.  
No le quedaba otra alternativa, al final, estaba yendo a donde él quería.  
Golpeó la puerta y en unos segundos, esta se abría. Dentro, el pelinegro le miró sorprendido. Lo tomó del brazo para que entrara antes de que Mako dijera nada.  
Hacía meses que no venía a la casa de Haru, y esta no era exactamente la forma en la que quería presentarse.  
El ojiazul regresó enfrente suyo y colocó una toalla sobre su cabeza. Makoto sintió nostalgia mientras dejaba que él lo secara.  
-Tch, ¿Te has peleado con él de nuevo? - Murmuró. Haruka nunca mencionaba el nombre de su esposo con agrado. No desde esa vez... -¿Te hizo daño?  
El ojiverde sacudió la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que aunque él lo perdonó aquella vez que lo golpeó en el rostro cuando estaba ebrio, Haru no lo perdonaría jamás.  
Mako tenía la esperanza de que su esposo cambiaría con voluntad. Desde hace años...  
-H-Haru...- susurró el castaño.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
Él fijó sus ojos azulados con atención.  
-...Estoy helando.  
Cuando escuchó el sonido de la tina empezando a llenarse, sus hombros se destensaron. El morocho no decía nada mientras tocaba el agua midiendo la temperatura. Mako se mantuvo de pie en la entrada, sintiendo como el vapor del agua rozar su rostro.  
- Puedes meterte.- dijo el ojiazul luego de unos minutos, y Mako frunció su boca.  
-...No tengo otra muda de ropa.  
-No te preocupes.  
El castaño estaba por entrar al cuarto, pero sus pies se clavaron en el suelo. La culpa le invadió de un segundo a otro. Si él supiera que estaba aquí... en la casa de Haru... Sus ojos empezaron a arder y antes de darse cuenta, tapaba con el dorso de sus manos sus ojos llorosos. Sabía que Haru estaba delante de él, miran dolo, y sintió necesidad de disculparse.  
-L-Lo siento...  
-Tú no tienes la culpa.  
Sollozó. -Si la tengo...  
Makoto eligió al hombre con el que se casó a pesar de que sabía los sentimientos de Haru hacía él. El morocho le dejó ir. Si su felicidad no era a su lado, entonces podría vivir con solo verlo sonriendo. Pero todo esto estaba lejos de ser felicidad.  
El castaño no debería estar en su casa, luego de haber sido echado de la suya , mojado bajo la lluvia y ahora llorando en frente suyo.  
Haru podría haberle dado mucho más.  
-Makoto, escuchame - hizo que él elevara su mirada y enfrentara sus ojos azules. -Sabes que yo jamás te haría daño...  
-Lo sé... Lo sé...- jadeó sobre sus manos. -Solo... ya no sé que hacer.- "Él me lo prometió, también me lo prometió..."  
-Makoto, ¿Estás oyéndome? - Se acercó a su rostro. -...No puedo verte así.  
-Tienes razón.- Empezó a calmar su respiración. - Lo siento... Dejaré de llorar.  
El morocho curvó sus labios. -Quiero verte sonreír...-Pasó sus dedos por detrás de sus orejas.  
Soltó una risita. -¡...Hey!- hacía cosquillas.  
-Mejor.- le dio una sonrisa ladina y el rostro de Mako se sonrojó.  
Muchas veces se preguntaba por que había hecho lo que había hecho. Como hubiera sido si lo hubiera elegido...  
El ojiverde llevó las manos a sus costados, moviendo sus dedos. Haru se retrajo primero, pero rió fuerte. La sonrisa de Mako se ensanchó aún más. Escuchar su risa era tan lindo...  
Ambos empezaron a hacerse cosquillas mutuamente y no ocultaban la risa. El pelinegro rozaba sus dactilares y se curvaba sobre si.  
Entonces rodeó su rostro y lo besó.  
Fue repentino, pero lo que más sorprendió a Makoto fue encontrarse correspondiendole con total naturalidad. Uno, dos, tres roces y empezó a perder la cuenta. Su cabeza dejó de pensar. Empezó a dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo sentía.  
Estaba lejos de calmarse con él invadiendo cada espacio de su boca. Era aún mucho mas cálido el toque de sus lenguas, que se movían con lentitud.  
Mako sabia que era la primera vez que estaba con Haru, y tenia miedo de no poder reprimir todo aquello que alguna vez imaginó... que quería hacer con él. Habían sido amigos toda la vida, y cuando se encontró con otra persona en la universidad, creyó que sus sentimientos serian efímeros. Pero tal como ahora, siempre se dejaba llevar por la corriente.  
El de orbes azulados acarició su cuello y bajó por sus brazos sin dejar de besarle. Durante tanto tiempo se había mantenido en la linea, pero ahora no quería detenerse. Él sabia muy bien que Haru le gustaba, y viceversa. Pero no fue tan fácil.  
Cuando vio su sonrisa anunciando su noviazgo, Haruka deseó haber sido mejor manejando las palabras y haberle dicho antes que... lo amaba.  
Aunque estaba consciente de que las acciones dicen más que las palabras.  
-Hace frío - jadeó Mako contra sus labios luego de que le quitara la camisa mojada y dejara su torso desnudo.  
-Entra...- El ojiazul apuntó a la tina pero lo dirigió antes de que reaccionara.  
El agua cálida alivio todo su cuerpo. Aún llevaba sus pantalones y ropa interior ahora hundidas en la bañera. Haru se inclinó y besó cada centímetro de su cuello y espalda, lamiendo , mordiendo y succionando partes, sin ocultar su excitación.  
-Hnn...Ah...  
El pelinegro lo abrazó, pasando sus manos, acariciando su torso como si fuera una delicadeza. De a poco, Makoto iba tomando el calor del agua.  
Haruka tomó un recipiente cerca de la tina y llenándolo de agua, lo arrojó en la cabeza del castaño. Cada hebra parecía aún brillar más mientras se pegaba a su rostro, húmedo.  
Sintió sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo, mientras lavaba su pelo con calma. Mako cerró sus ojos y quedó en silencio. Rápidamente se había convertido en un proceso de calma completo, aún estando completamente consciente de su presencia.  
Su mente se puso en blanco... Su cuerpo se dejó llevar.

.

.

-Makoto...  
El pelinegro susurró su nombre mientras era apresado contra la pared de su habitación. Sintió sobre sus mejillas y hombros las gotas que caían de los mechones del más alto. Él besó aquellos labios con premura, desesperación, y cada suspiro que le sacaba solo le daba más ganas de continuarlo.  
Ya no estaba pensando en nada.  
Haruka dio un paso hacía adelante empujando al ojiverde ligeramente hacía atrás. No fueron necesarias palabras y sin siquiera apartarse se sentó sobre la cama de su compañero.  
Gruñó por debajo de su aliento y levantó la camiseta del morocho hasta quitársela completamente. Unos ojos azulados lo miraron desde arriba, sentado a horcajadas sobre Mako, con un brillo especial. Él sabía que seguramente tenía el mismo resplandor sobre sí. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, soltando aire por su boca intentando calmar su respiración.  
-N-No...No podemos...  
Haru rodeó sus brazos en su cuello, acercándose a su oído. -¿...No?  
El de ojos esmeralda tuvo un escalofríos al oírle. No tuvo el valor de replicarle.  
Desde que empezó, fue un error.  
Makoto quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejando la figura de su amigo de la infancia completamente para su vista. Su pecho que subía y bajaba, su cabello negro que rozaba sus mejillas, esos ojos del color del océano fijos en él, sus brazos, sus manos... todo su cuerpo entero y su alma estaban ahí para él.  
El castaño sabía que era verdad, lo sentía, lo apreciaba.  
Haru se curvó violentamente al sentir su sexo ser agarrado. Él responsable comenzó a mover su mano en vaivén, sintiendo la cálida fricción que provocaba contra su mano.  
-A-Ah...Hnngg...  
Con solo mirar su rostro retorcerse de placer hacía temblar su propio cuerpo. Sentía su aliento cálido rozar su cara de vez en cuando y sus voces se mezclaban constantemente. Haru pareció entornar sus ojos al sentir cuando la velocidad decreció, pero sintió una necesidad aún más grande en ese momento.

Makoto ya no estaba pensando en nada más que en la persona sobre él. Sus gestos, los sonidos... su voz. Quería oír su voz, una y otra vez.  
El ojiazul tomó la mano derecha de su amor y la metió en su boca, lamiendo luego con detalle cada dígito. Rodeó con su cálida lengua cada dedo, y un hilo de saliva se desplazó por su barbilla. El castaño estaba hipnotizado en él, que tomaba su mano con fuerza.  
Cuando le soltó, no dudó de llevarlo por debajo de la espalda de Haruka. Acarició su entrada consiguiendo que se estremeciera. El intenso calor de su interior ardía sobre sus dedos. Empujó y movió lentamente, consiguiendo los jadeos del pelinegro.  
Su rostro se tensaba y destensaba por la sensación, y Mako empezaba a sentir su propio cuerpo quemando. Estaba asustado, sus manos temblaban, pero su cuerpo sentía todo con exagerado placer.  
Sentado sobre él, Haru gruñó sobre sus labios, el brillo del océano de sus ojos se hacia cada vez mas intenso.  
-Mako...to...a-ah...date prisa...  
El castaño sintió una electricidad recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz ajena, e inevitablemente se contagió de sus suspiros hambrientos.  
¿Era esto lo que ansiaba? ¿era el calor de su tacto, la sensación de su piel haciendo fricción contra la otra? ¿eran los besos profundos que no le dejaban hablar?  
¿Era la sensación de sentirse sin valor, por atreverse a estar con otra persona aun en una relación?  
-Hnng...  
No era cierto.  
No era la primera vez que estaba con Haru y lo sabía. En todo momento lo supo, desde la primera y -que pensó seria la ultima- vez, su cuerpo sabia que volvía querer a hacerlo. Sin cadenas, sin decir nada, solo la devoción eterna que sabía, ambos se tenían.  
Era infiel a sus principios, infiel a su propio corazón y palabras. Haru lo había llevado a la locura.  
Cuando entró dentro de él, el pelinegro se sacudió violentamente mientras se tomaba de sus hombros. Mako podía sentir como se abría para él, y empezó a marcar un ritmo sobre su piel.  
-Aa-h,H-Haru...uhnn...- el castaño no podía retener su voz más, y empezó a suplicar por su cuerpo.  
Fijó sus ojos azules sobre sus jade, intentando controlar su ya desbocada respiración. Makoto presionó sus manos sobre su cadera y ejerció la presión necesaria para sincronizar sus movimientos. Pronto la danza se convirtió en la intimidad mas pura mientras daba estocadas, no solo en su sexo, sino en su propia mirada. Empezó lento, y se volviendo cada vez mas profundo y duro, tanto que el pelinegro no podía retener su tono bajo.  
Sentía como su erección rozaba una y otra vez contra su estomago, su mente daba vueltas, intentando concentrarse en controlar su fuerza, pero estaba decreciendo y fallando de a poco.  
Decidió cerrar sus ojos y la oscuridad que le rodeó solo hizo mas intensa la forma en la que sentía todo. Los brazos de Haru rodeando su cuello, sus labios besando su rostro con locura, su interior ardiendo y sus gemidos colándose por sus oídos, la sensación de su aliento cálido y su saliva mezclándose en la ajena.  
No podían hacerlo. Pero cuanto mas lo pensaba, menos correcta parecía su lógica. Estaba compartiendo las sensaciones con la persona que mas quería, pero no era lo mismo. Algo oscuro invadía una esquina de su mente.  
Empezó a acelerar el ritmo, sintiendo la constante desesperación de escuchar su nombre dicho con mayor intensidad. Mako se aferró con fuerza, abrazándolo mientras juntaba sus pechos en busca de la mayor unión posible. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como el calor acumulado se iba a liberar explotando, y fue cuando luego de unos empujones profundos, abrió sus ojos y vio esos zafiros brillantes mientras buscaban su boca.  
-Yo...sabes_ que te amo_, Makoto...- fue un suspiro que lo hizo estremecer.  
El castaño sintió el ardor y la humedad cayendo por sus mejillas.  
Antes de terminar dentro suyo, Mako se preguntó con una puñalada en el corazón, por que ninguno de los dos lo había dicho antes, y si las cosas serian tan distintas el día de hoy.  
Decidió mantenerse en silencio, y cuando sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, empezaron a recuperar su aire de a poco. Haru acarició su mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.  
_-No llores, quiero verte sonreír..._  
Curvó sus labios mientras tapaba con sus manos esos ojos verdes donde el agua no dejaba de fluir.  
Una sonrisa falsa más no cambiaría nada, ¿...verdad?

.

.

Por la mañana, Makoto tomó su ropa y sintió el aroma de la tierra mojada ahí afuera. Miró a Haru que continuaba durmiendo, su cabello negro adornando la almohada.  
-_Yo también te amo..._- susurró.  
Pero no era suficiente.

El amor del pasado y el del presente no eran iguales, y no importa lo que hiciera, no podía borrar o retroceder el tiempo que pasó. Había una culpa que jamás podría remover de su mente.  
Abrió la puerta y dejó atrás esa mañana, dispuesto a regresar a su casa... y pedir perdón por sus pecados en silencio.  
.


End file.
